Dehumidifiers are used for removing moisture from air. A conventional dehumidifier typically directs airflow across several components of a refrigeration cycle. The components of the refrigeration cycle cool the airflow below the dew-point temperature so that water vapor in the airflow is condensed to liquid and removed from the airflow. Dehumidifiers are useful in many different applications. For example, dehumidifiers are frequently used in residential applications to reduce the level of humidity in the air for health reasons, as humid air can cause unwanted mold or mildew to grow inside homes. Moreover, many homeowners operate dehumidifiers to decrease the humidity of the air in their homes for comfort reasons, as extremely humid air can be uncomfortable. Dehumidifiers are also frequently used in commercial or industrial applications, for example to dry the air in water damage restoration projects. The drier air helps contractors restore buildings or other structures that have been flooded or suffered other types of water damage.